


Precious Moments

by cleo4u2



Series: Feral Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dominance, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Interrupted Sexy Times, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Bucky, artist!Bucky, mild D/s themes, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Bucky finds out he’s pregnant. Now he has to tell Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for being my Glow Cloud, the ultimate beta.

The door loomed before him. Cream with a gold 32 nailed just above the peephole, and heavy wood with proper seals. It was an ordinary door, the same one he used every day to come home, but today it was a barrier. On the other side was his mate who had to have felt his trepidation by now. Closing his eyes, Bucky laid his hands carefully over his stomach.

 _You can do this_ , Bucky told himself. _It’s Steve; he loves you._

Steve’s love wasn’t the problem, though. If anything, Steve’s love was all that had kept them together. Gaining back his mind had been the beginning of their problems, not the end. Feral Steve had been a simple man whose world revolved around Bucky and his instincts. Steve Rogers, the man with a sharp mind and gentle hands, wasn’t built to sit at home all day watching television. It wasn’t that he didn’t try to get a job, it was just that no one would hire him. Apparently, four years in the Army didn’t leave a man with many marketable skills. The places that didn’t require advanced skills, like coffee shops and fast food, still wouldn’t hire an Alpha who had been feral, regardless that Steve was fine now.

So, Steve sat at home, day after day, and waited for Bucky to get home. The house had never been cleaner, and Steve had proven to be a marvelous cook, but Bucky’s Alpha was more than frustrated. Bucky was grateful that Steve didn’t resent him, but there was nothing he could do to make Steve feel like an Alpha again; a provider, a useful member of society.

And now, there was a baby.

 _You can do this_ , Bucky repeated and keyed in his passcode. The seals on the door hissed and the thick scent of home stole some of the tension from his shoulders. There was nothing quite like Steve’s musk and his sweetness combined in the small space. It reminded Bucky that he was safe here. Here, Steve would never let anyone hurt him.

As expected, his Alpha was leaning against the wall by the door, arms crossed over his expansive chest. Though he was worried, eyebrows pulled down and bond thrumming, he hadn’t pushed outside. He’d let Bucky take his time, gather himself. Bucky loved him for that, for never pushing.

“I love you,” Bucky blurted.

A second later, he was in Steve’s arms. The door was kicked solidly shut and strong hands were pulling at Bucky’s clothes. In no time, he was naked on the soft carpet, skin burning where Steve’s stubble had scraped during scenting. The outside world faded entirely as its smells were replaced with _Steve_ and _Alpha_ and _home_. Bucky relaxed into it, letting Steve care for him. He could have protested, insisted on having their conversation, but he needed this. He needed to feel cherished the way only Steve made him feel.

Throat, belly, thighs; Steve didn’t stop until he was covered head-to-toe in his Alpha’s pheromones. Then he was lifted, cradled in Steve’s strong arms, and carried into their bedroom. Still, Bucky didn’t protest, his blood quickening with the knowledge of what was to come.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered as he was laid in the center of their nest. “Alpha.”

“I love you,” Steve answered, as his hands spread Bucky’s legs. He didn’t walk around their home naked anymore, so it was a moment before anything more happened. Bucky didn’t mind. Steve stayed above him, stripping down so Bucky had a wonderful view of all those muscles as they were exposed. Though he hadn’t seen it, Steve had to work out to keep in such great shape. He was beautiful, strong and all Alpha, his cock already hard when he freed himself of his pants. Bucky groaned at the sight and stretched out, presenting himself to his Alpha’s gaze, hands stretched high above his head, feet planted to spread his thighs as far as they could go.

Blue eyes turned to black as Steve’s pupils dilated. Then he kissed Bucky hard, capturing his mouth and thrusting his tongue inside, dominating. Bucky just moaned and sucked on that slick muscle, trembling with need as Steve’s hands lifted his hips and his cock unerringly found his hole. He was wet already, his Alpha’s need spurring his body to ease the way, and Steve pushed fully inside with one, firm thrust.

Bucky cried out into his Alpha’s mouth, his hands lifting to clutch at Steve’s broad shoulders. All he could do was cling on as Steve began to thrust, fucking into Bucky hard and steady, and driving the fear and trepidation from him with each burst of pleasure. He hadn’t known how badly he needed to feel Steve’s unending affection, experience unescapable proof that he was loved, needed, and cherished. Steve had known. He always knew what Bucky needed.

What Bucky needed now was this: fast, but even thrusts that dragged Steve’s cock over every slick gland and his prostate, causing stars to burst behind his vision. Bucky came hard and fast, his body overwhelmed by pleasure and stress. Even then, Steve didn’t stop. His pace didn’t falter and Bucky shouted into his mouth as his nerves screamed in confusion.

Too much and just right, he thrashed. Steve at last broke their kiss, grabbed his arms, and held him down. Bucky shouted again, then sobbed and arched into the next thrust. “Alpha, please!” he begged, but whether to stop or continue, he didn’t know.

“Soon, baby, soon,” Steve grunted. “You want to make me feel good, want to take care of me, don’t you?”

The Omega in Bucky had him going limp at the question. Another sob built in his throat as he nodded. Yes, he had to take care of his Alpha. There was nothing else he could do; he belonged to Steve.

“That’s my Omega,” Steve purred. “You feel so good, baby. Treat me so well. So damn good.”

Bucky whined as the praise acted like a physical caress. His eyes rolled back into his head and he pushed down onto the next thrust, then the next after that, fucking himself onto Steve despite the over-stimulation. He craved the moans that he drew from Steve’s chest, shuddered as Steve’s eyes fluttered, and whined again when his thrusts grew harder still, their thighs slapping loudly together in the silent room.

“Alpha!” Bucky shouted, realizing he was near the edge of yet another orgasm.

Past speech, Steve just growled and slammed home. His knot swelled, stretching Bucky’s body, and taking his vision at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He swam in bliss for god knows how long, his body tingling and free of all tension.

When he drifted back to himself, he found Steve still knotted within him. His legs had been lowered, a pillow slipped beneath his back so that Steve rested comfortably inside him. Lips pressed to his temple and a nose nuzzled through his hair as a hand caressed up and down his side. Steve’s other hand was under Bucky’s shoulders, holding them tighter together than the knot managed alone.

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed, letting Steve know he was back.

“Hey,” Steve murmured, dipping his neck to capture a swift, sweet kiss. “You feel better.”

“Yeah,” Bucky acknowledged on a sigh. “Thanks, love.”

Steve just chuckled and kissed his nose.

“You wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Nodding, Bucky stole a kiss of his own and relaxed into their nest. A thrum of anxiety twined through his stomach, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the love in Steve’s eyes.

“Alpha, I’m pregnant.”

For the first time since they had bonded, Bucky’s connection to Steve vanished. It was only for a heartbeat, but it startled Bucky into stillness. He didn’t even breathe as Steve’s emotions returned in a powerful rush of pure joy. Then he was dizzy with it as Steve squeezed him a hug that forced out what little breath he had left in his lungs. Dizzy and relieved, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his Alpha.

“A baby!” Steve cried and kissed Bucky thoroughly. Bucky smiled into the kiss and let himself believe everything might be okay after all.

\----

Once Steve had gotten his mind back, Bucky had been disappointed to find his Alpha was scent-marking him less. Only when Bucky was stressed, or if they’d been apart for a significant time, did Steve make the effort to cover him in his scent. It changed again once his Alpha learned he was pregnant. Now, Bucky couldn’t leave the house without Steve first covering Bucky in protective Alpha pheromones.

Bucky didn’t mind, of course. He’d missed it, missed finding a lull in his art only to have Steve swoop in and assert his ‘possession’ of Bucky. A month later, as he set down his pen and stretched, he started as an arm wrapped around his stomach and lips latched onto his pulse point.

“Alpha,” Bucky gasped, but didn’t struggle, tipping his head back and sighing as Steve rubbed his cheek all along his throat.

“My Bucky,” Steve said, half-teasing, half-affectionate. “You hungry?”

Bucky considered, then shook his head.

“Just a little stiff.”

“Want to go for a walk?”

Bucky paused, surprised by the suggestion, and looked up at Steve. His Alpha just smiled and waited, fingers combing through Bucky’s long hair.

“You’re… awfully happy lately,” Bucky said slowly, placing his memories of the last month together like puzzle pieces.

“Do I have a reason not to be happy?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. “My mate is happy and carrying my baby. We have a wonderful, safe home, with a proper nest. You haven’t felt any negative feelings about moving your office to the living room so we can convert it into a nursery.” Steve paused, looked thoughtful, and asked, “Did I mention my mate is happy?”

Bucky laughed, leaning into Steve’s warmth and strength.

“Maybe you did, yeah. Did I mention I love you?”

Steve’s smile spread like sunshine at dawn. “Every day, my Bucky. So? Want to take a walk?”

Nodding, Bucky stood, and let Steve strip him down to start the scent marking. Maybe he was overthinking this. He just hoped Steve’s good mood continued.

\----

A month later, Bucky realized Steve hadn’t complained about a single job falling through. They were in the middle of a meal – mac and cheese with grilled chicken Steve had found online – and he froze with his mouth half-full. Steve looked at him curiously, so he quickly swallowed.

“How’s the job hunt?”

Nervousness flared abruptly in the bond and Bucky slowly lowered his fork to his plate, watching his mate closely.

“I, um… I stopped looking.” Steve’s hands twisted the napkin, then disappeared beneath the table. “I… I was thinking…”

He trailed off and Bucky swallowed, but prompted, “Go on.”

“I was thinking,” Steve started again, his gaze oddly anywhere but Bucky, “with how hard you work, that… that you can’t be expected to watch the baby. You’d be up every thirty minutes, hell every thirty _seconds_ , for the first year. We can’t…”

Guilt bubbled in their bond and Bucky reached over, taking Steve’s hand. The emotion wasn't his own.

“We can’t afford it if I don’t work,” Bucky said gently.

“Yeah,” Steve said, surprising Bucky when he felt relief instead of more guilt, “we can’t. So, I know you’ll want to take care of the baby, but… but maybe I should. I can’t find work anyway,” Steve hurried on, as Bucky’s mouth dropped open in shock, “and you’re so good at your art. If we put some extra soundproofing in the nursery, I can take care of the baby, you can work, and if you want a break we can all be together.”

The nervousness was back and Bucky thought he understood why; Steve thought he was _taking_ something from Bucky. Bucky squeezed his Alpha’s hand hard, because that was far from the truth.

“That sounds wonderful, Steve.” Bucky smiled as his mate startled, went quiet, and at last met his gaze. “I’d love it if you were here all the time and I could keep working. I love my work.”

“I know you do.” Steve squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

Bucky grinned and retrieved his hand to dig back into the delicious meal.

“You’ll still cook for me?” he teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, but the relief and happiness in the bond was impossible to miss.

“It’s the least I can do.”

\----

Bucky woke groggily. Every muscle in his body ached fiercely, like he had been bruised over every inch of his skin. The worst pain was between his legs, but when he focused on it, his eyes popped open. He was in his nest, in his bedroom, not the hospital. Yet, he couldn’t relax, couldn’t rest. Where was Steve? Where was _his baby_?

“Hey,” Steve’s voice said the instant the thought crossed his mind. “Darling, I’m here. Hey…” A hand caressed his forehead, pushing his hair from his face, and he realized he wasn’t propped up on pillows. He was propped against _Steve._

Turning his head, he nuzzled into that strong arm, and then blinked. Steve’s other hand was occupied holding a small, wrapped bundle. A tiny hand, smaller than his thumb, clutched at the blanket.

“Mae is sleeping,” Steve murmured, his hand still carding steadily through Bucky’s hair. “You wanna hold her? I can get your pills and some water.”

Bucky nodded and they carefully traded positions. Weaker than he expected, Bucky leaned into Steve’s strength, letting him move his arms and settle Mae Eliza Rogers against his chest. His little girl waved her arms, but otherwise slept on, eyes closed tightly. Bucky had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her little nose was red and puffy, perched just above her tiny lips. Her skin was an alarming pink, but her head was already thick with dark hair and her lashes fanned beautifully across her cheeks.

“You’re gonna be a knockout,” Bucky croaked, his voice rusty from all the shouting he’d done.

“A heartbreaker for sure,” Steve confirmed. Bucky blinked up at him, thinking it had to have taken longer than that to get a glass of water. Maybe time was being funny because Steve slipped two pills past Bucky’s lips and then lifted the glass to his mouth. Bucky was just grateful Steve hadn’t even tried to take the baby. He couldn’t imagine putting her down, not for a second.

Bucky drank, swallowed, and stared at his mate.

“I love you,” he said blearily.

Steve smiled and kissed his nose.

“I love you, too. Now rest, darling. I've got you.”

Sighing, Bucky let Steve get back into position and leaned against his broad chest. With Steve's arm around Bucky's chest, he was able to close his eyes again. Everything was perfect.

\----

Bucky ran his fingers along the dip of Steve’s naked spine. A week with their little one and Bucky’s Alpha slept like the dead, because he rarely slept at all. There had been no complaints, though, just smiles and quick kisses, a baby on his arm all the while. Bucky was almost jealous; would have been if he’d worked in an office. Since his new office was his living room, he got to go into the nursery whenever he wanted to see Mae. She was sleeping in her shiny new crib, but Steve apparently wasn’t.

Humming, Steve arched into Bucky’s touch. He didn’t open his eyes, though, just let out a soft, contented sigh. Bucky smiled, firming his touch, and kissing Steve gently upon his neck. That earned him another hum of approval before Steve slowly rolled over.

“Hey there,” he said, a deep, sleepy rumble to his tone. It did things to Bucky, as did the hands that carefully settled around his hips, thumbs slipping beneath his waistband.

“Hey yourself.” Bucky smiled and planted his next kiss on Steve’s lips. “Tired?”

Steve pretended to think about it, thumbs rubbing circles in the hollows of Bucky’s hips. Then he grinned, shook his head, and pulled Bucky down into a heated embrace. Their tongues danced as Steve pulled at Bucky’s clothes, tossing them haphazardly about the room. Bucky ached too much to take Steve, but that still left them with plenty of ways to enjoy each other. The thought of getting his mouth on Steve, of Steve’s mouth on him, had his blood rushing through his ears.

“Alpha!” Bucky gasped as Steve’s hand cupped his thickening cock. His body arched into the touch as pleasure rolled through his nerves. Far too gently, Steve stroked him, teasing as he rolled Bucky onto his back.

“I’ve got you,” Steve purred, palm rubbing over Bucky’s tip tortuously.

A high pitched, modulated scream cut through the air. Bucky and Steve sprang apart like they’d had ice water dumped on their heads. The baby monitor continued to wail as they stared at it in shocked surprise.

Steve moved first, groaning as his head drooped. “I’ve got _her_ ,” he said as he started to get up.

Bucky put a hand on his Alpha’s bicep and shook his head.

“Rest; you’re exhausted.” He leaned over as Steve gave him an uncertain look and kissed his cheek reassuringly. “You don’t have to do all the work, Alpha. Rest, so you can care of us tomorrow.”

The smile Steve favored Bucky with made up for some of the ache in his balls as he got dressed again. Steve just laid back, never looking away, the pleased expression never faltering. The smile splitting his own lips was at odds with their interrupted moment. Yet, he was happy with how loud and clear Steve’s love was through the bond.

Opening the door to the nursery, Bucky cooed, “What’s the matter, little one?” as he quietly closed the door again. Mae didn’t stop screaming, face scrunched up in a rictus of misery only the very small can understand. “It’s okay,” Bucky clicked off the baby monitor so Steve could sleep, “I’m here.”

Carefully, Bucky lifted his baby into his arms and sniffed.

“Yep, that’s gross,” he agreed with Mae. “Let’s get you taken care of.”

Bucky kissed Mae’s forehead and carried her to the changing station. He reflected he shouldn’t be so happy to change a dirty diaper, but Bucky couldn’t help himself. It felt damned good to take care of his Alpha and to know his Alpha was happy.


	2. Epilogue

Steve was making an effort to get out more. As much as he loved Mae and Bucky, being a shut in wasn’t a good look on anyone, let alone a recovering feral Alpha. The VA had turned out to be far more welcoming than Steve expected, and he’d already made a few friends. Bucky was, as always, supportive, but Steve still tried to attend meetings only when his Omega’s workload was light.

It still amazing Steve how lucky he was. Bucky was an incredible man with a heart as big as a mountain. When Steve reflected on the memories of being feral, he marveled that Bucky had never turned him over to a hospital, or the police. Steve wouldn’t have blamed him; hell, it’s what he’d recommend if they found a feral now. Bucky hadn’t. Bucky had taken care of him, put up with his insane instincts, and fell in love with him. The flashes Steve had of those days were something he both cherished and was ashamed of. Ashamed because of his possessive behavior, but he held them close because of how Bucky shown. His Omega, his home, his love; there was nothing purer than the way Steve thought of his Bucky.

Opening the door to their apartment, Steve was tempted to call out to him. They were still getting used to Steve talking, so it helped to reinforce that, but Steve didn’t want to chance waking Mae. Then he debated stripping down, and settled for taking off his shoes, coat, and shirt. After being naked for over a year, it was a challenge to get used to the itchy, confining existence of _normal_ people.

Steve sniffed to find Bucky’s scent and followed it into their bedroom. The sight that greeted him made his heart swell. Bucky had curled up in their nest, burrowed down so the scent of Steve would be all around him. He cradled their daughter in his arms, humming softly, with his loose hair falling into his face. Steve didn’t know the tune, but it didn’t matter. Not when Bucky looked up at him and smiled soft and sweet.

Without a word, Steve crawled into the nest with him, and curled around his mate and his child. He didn’t have to say anything; their bond overflowed with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on... places...
> 
> Tumblr: [cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [Cleo4u2](https://www.pillowfort.io/Cleo4u2)  
> Twitter: [Cleo4u2](https://twitter.com/Cleo4u2)  
> 


End file.
